Oh, The Joys Of Rain
by Braids21
Summary: Slash. BlinkMush. You'd think that being alone in a big, empty house on a rainy day with your boyfriend wouldn't be boring. [late Blink Week entry] Read n Review!


**Oh, The Joys Of Rain**

**Disclaimer**: Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it. And I don't own anything.

**A/N**: This is my entry for Blink Week. So it's late… who cares? I still wrote one! Enjoy!

* * *

Blink sighed as he put down the magazine that he had read three times already and looked out the window.

Yep. Still pouring rain.

Blink was bored out of his mind. A computer-generated sound of something blowing up captured his attention. He turned his gaze to Mush, sitting across the room.

Yep. Still glued to Blink's computer.

Mush had biked over to Blink's house earlier that afternoon, before the rain had started. Now that it was pouring, he was stuck at Blink's house, since he hated going outside in the rain and his only transportation was his bike.

Blink had pointed out to him that he only lived a block away, but Mush persisted he stay, saying he spent almost an hour gelling his hair that morning, getting it to be perfect. That comment resulted in Blink reaching over and messing up Mush's hair, much to Mush's protest. Mush responded by tickling Blink on his most ticklish spot – his sides. That, of course, paved way for a make-out session.

Blink snorted at that thought. You'd thing that being alone in a big house on a rainy day with your _boyfriend_ would never be boring.

Not with Mush as his boyfriend.

In the middle of their little 'escapade,' a huge clap of thunder sounded, terrifying both of them, and they broke apart. Since they couldn't go outside, neither of them could figure out what to do. Blink started naming things to do, but each time Mush shot him down.

TV? Nope, nothing good on.

Watch a movie? Nope, Mush went through every single DVD, rejecting all of them.

XBox? Nope, Blink didn't have any good games.

But as soon as Blink suggested the computer, he immediately regretted it. Mush's eyes lit up, as he screamed 'Diablo!' and ran over to the computer.

Yep. He'd been glued to that stupid game for the past hour and a half.

Blink hated Diablo with a passion. He never understood how people could play those kinds of games where the only objective was to blow up and kill as many things as you possibly can. And that's exactly what Diablo is.

It wasn't even Blink's game. Mush had loaded it onto Blink's computer a few weeks ago in an attempt to get Blink to play it. Blink had given it a try, but he quit only a few minutes into it, leaving Mush to play. Ever since then, whenever Mush was bored at Blink's house, Diablo was apparently his answer.

Blink sighed again, this time loud enough that anyone in the same room would have heard it. But, of course, he got no response from Mush.

"Mush," Blink called out. Silence. He tried again, this time a little bit louder. "Mush!" Again, the only sound was something blowing up from the game. By this time, Blink was getting extremely annoyed. He tried a third time, basically screaming it. "MUSH!"

Mush blinked, and responded with an unenthusiastic "What?" all while never taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Can you please stop playing that stupid game? I'm bored."

"Yeah, whatever," Mush said, his mind occupied by the game.

"Mush, get off that damn computer!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Blink groaned at that. He knew, or at least thought, that Mush wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He tested his theory.

"Mush, I hate you. We are no longer going out." Blink said, with all the seriousness he could muster.

"Yeah, whatever."

Blink threw his hands up in defeat. "Just you wait. You'll get what's coming to you." Blink thought as he began formulating a plan. He left the room for a second and ran around the house, making sure everything was set for his plan.

When he came back, he grinned mischievously at Mush before putting the plan into action. He quietly walked over to the computer. He knew that any other time, Mush would have seen him standing there, bur now Mush's eyes were focused straight ahead at the game.

Blink tried not to laugh as he bent down and flicked the switch, turning off the computer. That brought Mush back into reality. He jumped in his seat and turned around to face Blink.

"Hey! What was that for, Blink? I had almost beaten the level!"

Blink fake-pouted. "Oh, poor you. I swear, I didn't mean to do that!"

Mush jumped out of the chair. "Why… you…"

"Not so fast!" Blink shouted, as he grabbed Mush by the stomach and hoisted him over his shoulder. Blink might not look that strong, but he'd held Mush like that plenty of times that way.

"What? AH! Blink! Put. Me. DOWN!" Mush screamed, pounding his fist into Blink's back. Blink just smirked and headed out of the room, carrying a screaming Mush.

When he got to the sliding glass door, he pushed it open, and before Mush knew it, he was being dropped on his ass on the deck in the pouring rain. As soon as Mush was dropped, Blink ran back inside, shut the door, and locked it. Then he cracked up at Mush's reaction.

Instead of running to the door yelling at Blink, Mush yelled, "MY HAIR! NO! Stupid rain!" That was when he heard Blink's laughter coming from inside. He immediately got up and rain to the door. He tried to open it, but to no avail. "Blink! You know how much I hate rain! And now my rain is **ruined**!"

Blink just smiled. "Poor, poor Mushy… Get used to the rain, 'cause you'll be out there for a while!"

Mush groaned. "Let me guess – You locked all the rest of the doors, right?"

Blink nodded. Mush glared at him. Since there was no overhand, he tried to cover his hair with his arms to prevent further damage. Blink simply shook his head and laughed.

"Ah! When can I come back in? I'm soaking wet!"

That was true. Blink's eye took in Mush's soaking wet appearance. His shirt stuck to him in all the right places, and you could see the outline of his well-defined six-pack abs. His eye furthered traveled south, and Blink snickered.

"Uh, Mush? Little cold there, ain't ya?"

Mush looked down, turned bright red, and glared at Blink again. "…Shut up."

Blink grinned again. "Blink, please. What can I do to make you let me come back inside?" Blink just shrugged. Suddenly, an idea popped into Mush's head. "I know! I _swear_ I'll never play 'Diablo' here again. I _swear_. Now let me in!"

Blink thought it over for a moment, and then smirked. "No, you may not come back in. But…" Blink said, as he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. "I can come outside."

Mush was confused. "Blink, it's pouring rain. Why are you coming outside?"

"To do this." Blink grabbed Mush, planting a forceful kiss on his lips. They broke apart for air and Blink continued. "This was my plan. Originally, I planned to leave you out here longer, but you looked so damn _hot_, all wet out here. I couldn't stop myself!"

"Blink?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Blink smiled, as they kissed in the rain for a bit more. Finally Mush stopped them.

"Can we go inside now? I want to try to salvage at least _some_ of my hair from this rain!"

Blink just laughed as he walked back to the door. He tried to open it, but it didn't budge.

"Shit!" He cursed. "It must have locked when I closed it! And all the other doors are locked too."

"Real smart, Blink. Real smart."

"Shut up. I swear I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, right. Now what?"

"Your house? After all, it's only a block away."

"Sure. Let's go."

Oh the walk there, Mush turned to Blink and said, "Ya know, I only said I wouldn't play Diablo at your house… and we're going to mine now!"

Blink shot him an angry glare and shoved him, causing Mush to fall in a huge puddle of rainwater. "You deserved it!"

Oh, the joys of rain.

* * *

**A/N**: I love how this came out. I happy now!

Oh, and the Diablo part? How I hate that game. When guys play it, anyone else who is there and not playing doesn't exist. LOL.

Now, it's your turn. Review!

**Braids**


End file.
